Dreaming About Her
by James Stryker
Summary: Hanna has an erotic dream about Alison.


**Dreaming About Her**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **. Okay, so this idea just popped up in my head last night and I know that a lot of you ship Emison and I do to, but this idea involves another pairing, Hanna and Alison, Hanison. So, in this story, Hanna has an erotic dream about a certain blonde beauty with piercing blue eyes. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. It will contain some of the following sexual acts like masturbation, oral sex, use of a sex toy, rimming, fingering and facesitting. If you don't like reading steamy girl on girl action between Hanna Olivia Marin and Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, then turn back and don't read it. Then if it's something that you're expecting and wanted to read it, then more power to you. I know that this is not Emison but trust me I will write an erotic Emison one-shot. I hope that you enjoy this Hanison one-shot. So here it is, the Hanison story** _ **Dreaming About Her**_ **. Sit back, relax, grab yourself a cold glass of cherry vanilla Pepsi and maybe some holy water because you're gonna need it after you read this…or tissues because of how hot this story is going to be. LOL. Enjoy.**

It was a quiet night in Rosewood and another lonely night for Hanna Olivia Marin. She was in her apartment alone, tossing and turning in bed. It was another one of those nights where she has trouble sleeping since her boyfriend Caleb was out of town for a job. But there was something else that kept her from sleeping. There was something else that's been on her mind lately, a certain attractive golden haired blonde with piercing blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. The woman who she has her mind on is Alison DiLaurentis.

Every night, Hanna's been thinking about Alison non-stop lately. Sometimes, she imagines having sex with her. The only thing that could get her to sleep was her imagination and a dildo to get her through the night. Last night, Hanna masturbated about Alison. In her fantasy, it involved her walking in on Ali in the shower and joining her, imagining her soft pink lips pressed against her full lips. She even imagined what it would feel like to have Alison's tongue on her pussy and what it would feel like to have her tongue on Ali's pussy. Her mind was conjuring up another fantasy of Alison as she closed her eyes and gently caressed her breasts through her pink striped satin pajama top.

 **(Hanna's Fantasy)**

"Hanna? Hanna? Hanna-Boo?" A voice called.

Hanna opened her eyes only to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes standing by her bed in only a white lacy bra and matching panties. The woman was revealed to be Alison.

"Hello, Hanna." Alison said as she got down on one knee next to the bed.

"Alison? Wha…what are you doing her?" Hanna asked.

Before she could even answer, Alison leaned in and kissed Hanna's forehead. The beautiful fashion designer stared deeply into the attractive English teacher's blue eyes while she felt her hand gently caressing her cheek.

"You're all mine for tonight. It's just you and me." Alison whispered.

Alison leaned down, pressing her lips against Hanna's soft pink lips, kissing her softly. The kiss lasted for about five seconds as Hanna watched Alison reach behind her bra to unhook it, letting it drop to the floor, revealing her beautiful B-cup breasts. Alison smiled a bit at Hanna as she climbed on the bed and moved on top of Hanna, placing her hands on one of the buttons on her pajama top and began to unbutton it one by one, opening her top to reveal her bare C-cup breasts.

"I've always known that you would be very beautiful, Hanna. Caleb is so lucky to have you.

Hanna then leaned up to capture Ali's lips with hers. Alison placed her hands on Hanna's bare breasts, massaging them gently while she teases her nipples with her thumbs, making the blonde beauty shudder a bit from her touch. Hanna was beginning to enjoy how incredibly soft Alison's lips were. As the kiss continued, Alison slid her tongue against her best friend's lips, asking permission to enter her mouth as Hanna parts her lips open, allowing Ali's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues touched and massaged each other as Hanna and Alison both moaned softly into the kiss. Alison continued to squeeze Hanna's breasts and rubbing her nipples at the same time, making the blonde fashion designer moan some more of how sensitive her nipples were.

 **(Reality)**

Hanna stops groping her own breasts and started to unbutton her pajama top, opening it up to reveal her beautiful breasts as she ran her hands up and down her curvaceous body. The sexy fashion designer reached underneath her pillow and pulled out her pink rabbit vibrator, licking the tip to tease it a bit while moving her free hand down to her pajama bottoms, slipping it inside and starts rubbing her clit.

"Ali…" Hanna moaned softly as she lightly kissed the tip of the dildo, licking around the tip some more while rubbing her clit in an up and down motion.

 **(Hanna's Fantasy)**

Hanna and Alison were both standing on their knees with Alison behind Hanna, who was now left in her lacy black panties. Her hand was groping Hanna's breasts while the other found itself inside her panties, rubbing her sensitive clit in a circular motion. Hanna moaned softly as Ali starts kissing her neck, hitting that special spot while increasing the speed by rubbing her pussy a little faster.

"I bet you want to cum for me. You know I wanted to taste you. I want you to feel my tongue going in and out of your dripping wet pussy, Hanna. Have you ever imagined about your tongue on my pussy?" Alison asked in a seductive tone.

Hanna could only nod and moan in response. Alison rubbed Hanna's pussy harder and faster. The attractive English teacher pushed Hanna's panties to the side and moved her hand up to her breasts to caress them while Hanna masturbates. Alison turns Hanna around and began to kiss her once more, taking her time with her as she kissed down to her neck, kissing it and sucking on her soft flesh causing the blonde to throw her head back and moan. Ali made her way down to Hanna's breasts, kissing in between them. Alison licked her lips as she takes one of Hanna's breasts into her mouth, using one hand to gently knead and massage the other breast while she licks and sucks on the one she's working on right now. Hanna threw her head back and moaned out Alison's name, gasping in pleasure as Ali playfully bites the underside of her breast. Her tongue circled and flicked against Hanna's erect nipple.

"Lower, Ali. Please, go lower." Hanna moaned.

Alison kissed her way down Hanna's stomach, using her tongue to circle around her belly button for a bit, then licked her way down to Hanna's panties, spreading her legs and stared at the wet spot on her panties. Alison placed her hot, wet, scorching kisses on her inner thigh, lifting her left leg up and kissed her way to Hanna's foot, licking the bottom of her foot and the tip of her toes before taking them in her mouth. Hanna groaned a bit from the feeling of Alison worshipping her foot for a bit. Hanna began to whine a bit from Alison's playful teasing.

"Ali, please. Just eat me out already." Hanna whined.

"Alright, Hanna-Boo." Alison said.

Ali stops sucking on Hanna's toes and made her way down to Hanna's panties, taking in her sweet, intoxicating smell for a bit before taking them off. After removing the soaked lacy undergarments, Alison leaned down and slid her tongue over Hanna's soft pussy lips.

"Let me be in charge, Hanna." Alison said.

The blonde English teacher licked around the shaved mound, making the fashionista shudder a bit in pleasure. Alison kissed and licked at Hanna's dripping cunt, running her tongue up and down on those soft pink lips, moving her hand up to her breasts to play with them. Alison began to rub Hanna's pussy with her fingers, slipping two fingers inside her, fucking her nice and slow with her fingers while licking her clit. Hanna's thighs were trembling as Alison flicks her tongue against the sensitive love button. Her fingers found her luscious blonde locks, gripping it gently while her back arches. Hanna bucks her hips against Alison's mouth as she gently sucked on her clit. Alison adds a third finger inside Hanna, moving her fingers in and out at a rapid pace and hard. Hanna moaned loudly from the feeling, gripping the bed sheets and Alison's hair tightly until her knuckles turned white, her toes began to curl and her fingers clench tightly around Alison's fingers. From Alison licking and sucking on her clit to finger fucking her hard, Hanna was ready to let go.

"Ali. Alison, I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum, Ali!" Hanna moaned out.

The blonde came hard all over Alison's fingers and mouth. Her whole body shook from that amazing mind-blowing orgasm that rocked her whole system. Alison slowly eased her fingers from out of Hanna's pussy, bringing them up to the fashionista's mouth, making her taste herself all over her fingers. Hanna began to moan, getting turned on from tasting herself all over Alison's fingers.

"Kiss me, Hanna-Boo." Alison said as Hanna stops sucking on her fingers so she can kiss Hanna.

 **(Reality)**

Hanna stops sucking on the pink sex toy as she pulled her pajama pants and her panties down to her knees at the same time. Hanna rolled over on her stomach so she could get on all fours as she slowly slid the dildo inside her, fucking herself with it as her erotic fantasy about Alison plays on in her mind. Hanna moaned from the dildo sliding in and out of her pink hole while the vibrating rabbit part of the dildo teases her tight little asshole. Hanna decides to increase the pleasure by playing with her tits for a bit, then reached down to rub her clit.

 **(Hanna's Fantasy)**

"That was amazing, Ali." Hanna said, while trying to catch her breath.

"We're not done, yet. You haven't made me cum yet. How about we make each other cum at the same time." Alison said.

Alison climbed on top of Hanna and turned around so her pussy is facing her so that way they could be in a 69 position. Hanna leaned up and licked Alison's pussy with slow and steady strokes while Alison slips her fingers inside Hanna while licking her clit. Both Alison and Hanna were moaning from the sensation of eating each other out. Hanna was enjoying the taste of Alison's sweet pussy and pushed her face deeper into Ali's trimmed mound, pushing her tongue in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck. Hanna." Alison moaned.

The English teacher starts bouncing her curvaceous ass up and down Hanna's face while she was rubbing her clit and fingered her pussy at the same time. Wanting to try something new on Alison, Hanna began to lick from the attractive blonde's pussy to her ass at the same time, sending vibrations through Alison's spine. Alison stops rubbing Hanna's clit and latched her mouth onto it with her fingers still inside Hanna. Hanna began to tongue-fuck Alison's ass for a bit, then went back to licking her pussy. Hanna and Alison kept tongue-fucking each other for a few minutes until they made each other cum at the same time. The two blondes came all over each other's faces, licking each other's sticky love fluid that was flowing out of them. With the taste of their sweet cum sliding down their throats, Hanna and Alison were desperate to fuck each other. Hanna and Ali slammed their tongues in and out of each other repeatedly until they couldn't take it anymore.

Alison rolled off of Hanna and laid next to her, caressing her cheek gently and giving her a kiss.

"I love you, Hanna." Alison said.

"I love you too, Ali." Hanna said as she kissed Alison.

 **(Reality)**

Hanna moaned loudly, riding the dildo hard and fast while rubbing her clit, closing in on her breaking point. With one last thrust of the dildo, Hanna came all over it, squirting her juices all over the dildo and the bed sheets after she cried out Alison's name. Getting exhausted from her intense masturbation session, Hanna straightened herself up and heard her phone vibrating from the nightstand, picking it up only to see that it is Caleb calling.

"Hey, Caleb." Hanna said.

"Hey, babe. Did I wake you?" Caleb asked.

"No, you didn't. I was busy watching a movie." Hanna said, slipping the dildo underneath her pillow.

 **Damn! Must've been a hot fantasy about Ali that Hanna's been having. Don't worry, Emison fans, I will be doing an Emison one-shot. Anyway, that was** _ **Dreaming About Her**_ **. So, what did you think of it? While working on this story, I had a few other Pretty Little Liars ideas for future one-shots. Here are the ideas:**

 _ **Who's Better?: Haleb or Spaleb?**_ **(Hanna/Caleb/Spencer)**

 _ **In Need of Company**_ **(Emily/Alison)**

 _ **Hanna's Secret Fantasy**_ **(Hanna/Caleb)**

 _ **His Two Girls**_ **(Spencer/Hanna)**

 _ **The Best of Me**_ **(Toby/Spencer)**

 _ **Going Undercover**_ **(Spencer/Marco)**

 _ **Dominating Aria**_ **(Ezra/Aria)**

 _ **Rekindling the Flame**_ **(Hanna/Caleb)**

 **Which ones do you want to read in the future? Next up, it's the Massage of Lust series. Which story do you want to read as the first story in the series,** _ **Massage of Lust: The Starlet**_ **with Liv Rooney and Ally Dawson (** _ **Liv & Maddie/Austin & Ally**_ **),** _ **Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 1**_ **with Riley Matthews and Maya Hart (** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **),** _ **Massage of Lust: Seducing the Client**_ **with Riley Matthews and Rachel Diaz (** _ **Girl Meets World/Stuck in the Middle**_ **) or** _ **Massage of Lust: Relieving Tension**_ **with Harley Diaz and Rachel Diaz (** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **)? Also, I will also add a Massage of Lust story for** _ **Riverdale**_ **for Betty and Veronica. I haven't watched the show but I'll watch it on Netflix since my cable company doesn't have The CW. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this to your favorites. If you want to see any of the** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **stories that I mentioned in the future or if you have an idea for a pairing for me to write, feel free to PM me. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
